


Little Andrews

by bettysdiary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Andrews!sibling, Archie has a little sister, Archie's already got his license, F/M, Mystery, Romance, barchie, canon divergence of course, chuck truly gets his redemption, chuck/josie because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysdiary/pseuds/bettysdiary
Summary: Rosie is exactly eighteen months younger than Archie, and he likes to remind her of that every chance he can. They've both inherited the same fiery red hair as their mother and the chocolate brown eyes from their father.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews & Original Character(s), Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Original Character(s), Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Original Female Character(s), Chuck Clayton/Josie McCoy, Reggie Mantle & Original Female Character(s), Reggie Mantle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> About this, I just think half the shit (at least the ones regarding Archie) that goes on in this show wouldn't happen if Archie had a little sister...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be fine,” he promises. She glances over at her brother, taking him in for the first time since she's landed. It’d been 2 years away from Archie. Rosie was 13 when she left, the new kid on the last years of middle school. She's honestly felt lost without him, like a piece of her was somewhat gone, but it was here in Riverdale the entire time.
> 
> (...)
> 
> As the two of them make their way toward the door, Rosie grows nervous. She can feel gazes already falling upon her, her flaming red hair drawing unwanted attention to herself - not to mention that her brother is wearing a bright blue jacket and happens to be one of the most popular kids at RHS. She realises that sneaking into town unnoticed isn’t going to go as well as she had hoped.

“I’m nervous.”

Rosie admits to her brother as she shifts on the uncomfortable leather seats in Archie’s pick up.

“You’ll be fine,” he promises. She glances over at her brother, taking him in for the first time since she's landed. It’d been 2 years away from Archie. Rosie was 13 when she left, the new kid on the last years of middle school. She's honestly felt lost without him, like a piece of her was somewhat gone, but it was here in Riverdale the entire time.

Archie is exactly eighteen months older than Rosie, and he likes to remind her of that every chance he can. They've both inherited the same fiery red hair as their mother and the chocolate brown eyes from their father. He is almost a head taller than her, but they both seem to get their sportiness from their mother - while Rosie is a very flexible cheerleader and enjoys volley, Archie is praised for his golden footwork.

Rosie turns away from the redhead as her breath seems to hitch in her throat, her heart taking an audible jump when it pounds through her chest as she takes in the surroundings. It's only 7 pm on a Sunday night, but the air is nippy and the sky is already a shade of black, sprinkling with stars. The tall streetlights and the neon red sign illuminating the small car park are enough to tell her that they are at Pop’s famous Chock’lit Shoppe.

“If this isn’t a blast from the past,” Rosie sighs as cars litter the car park. The diner seems to be bursting at the seams with customers, some spilt outside – cigarettes hanging from their mouths. There’re so many varsity jackets that she's lost herself in the crowd. “It looks really busy, maybe Betty couldn’t get our booth and went home?”

Her brother turns into an open spot, shutting off the ignition as he twirls his keys in his palm. He has that wicked smile playing on his lips, and she knows that there is no way he is letting her stay inside this truck. “C’mon, Red, she’s excited to see you.”

Rosie lets out a small breath and unclips her seat belt, sliding out of the car and into the cool night air. The sound of the jukebox and peoples’ overlapping conversations travels through the small carpark as the door of the diner swings open and closed.

As the two of them make their way toward the door, Rosie grows nervous. She can feel gazes already falling upon her, her flaming red hair drawing unwanted attention to herself - not to mention that her brother is wearing a bright blue jacket and happens to be one of the most popular kids at RHS. She realises that sneaking into town unnoticed isn’t going to go as well as she had hoped.

The small, gold bell rings as Archie pulls the door open; he ushers her in and she steps into the warm diner, the smell of burgers and bacon hitting her square in the face. Her stomach makes an almost inhuman sound as her mouth waters at the aroma coming from the kitchen. She had no idea she was hungry, but now there is no way she is leaving this place without a greasy cheeseburger and fries.

Pop, the man himself, moves toward the front counter. He looks exactly how he did two years ago; a little tired and overworked, but he still has that glint of imagination in his eyes. Rosie almost thinks he doesn’t recognise her (her hair had gotten quite long). But her thoughts are short-lived when he passes the counter and envelops her in a tight hug, giving her the warm Pop’s smile that she’d missed over the years.

“What will it be, Miss Andrews? The usual?”

Rosie shares a smile with her brother, before nodding at the older man. “Two of the usual sounds amazing.” Pop nods, scribbling down the orders and then rushing off into the kitchen.

She scans the room looking for a familiar face, until her eyes settle upon a familiar blonde ponytail. Rosie stops in her tracks as she stares at the fair skinned girl, nervousness growing a pit in her stomach.

She sits there in all her glory, Miss Elizabeth Cooper. She looks thinner and she’s wearing makeup - not a lot, but enough to notice -; wringing her wrists and glancing constantly out the window. It’s like she’s looking for someone: for them.

Rosie starts to walk towards her booth, excitement and worry bubbling up inside of her as the distance between the two grows smaller and smaller, smaller and smaller, until she’s pulled to a halt, her chucks squeaking against the clean white tiles beneath her and drawing a crowd as the sound screeches through the crowded diner.

“I didn’t tell her you were coming.” The words fall out of Archie’s mouth and Rosie swivels toward him, a million emotions swarming through her brain as she looks at her brother – seeing a hint of guilt on his face. Before she gets the chance to escape before anyone else notices her, a small voice from behind her makes her freeze.

“ **Rosalie**?” Rosie hears her whisper in disbelief. Betty isn’t sure if her mind is playing a trick on her or if her best friend with the cherry red hair is actually here – standing a few meters away from her in her signature chucks.

Rosie’s heart pounds in her chest, her breathing unsteady. She can’t believe that her brother had tricked her into coming here.

“You haven’t called me Rosalie in ages.” The redheaded girl tries to pout through her smile, watching as the blonde’s eyes dart between her and her brother – almost like she's waiting for Rosie to just disappear. Almost like she's afraid to say something or make any sudden movements, otherwise the other girl might vanish.

The diner seems to go silent, watching as the two girls stare at each other, not knowing what to do. Rosie feels self-conscious and sucks in a depth breath, trying to focus on anything that isn’t Betty or the millions of kids sitting in the neighbouring booths.

Her brother breaks her from her trance as he moves past her and towards the blonde girl, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He pulls away, proceeding to give her an _‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was bringing your best friend back’_ look.

“She had no idea you didn’t know,” he defends Rosie. Archie was always good like that; he had his little sister’s back no matter what. Call it big brother intuition. Betty moves her bright blue eyes towards her, giving her the _‘get your ass over here so I can hug you’_ look.

Rosie feels a slight weight lift off her shoulders and she walks over to the blonde, throwing her small arms around the other girl’s neck in an embrace.

_God, had she forgotten how good Betty’s hugs were._

Tears prickle in her eyes as she takes in her scent. She smells like strawberries and sweet perfume, and it reminds Rosie of her childhood spent dancing around Betty’s bedroom.

“It’s so good to have you back,” Betty whispers. Rosie can hear the shakiness in her voice as she pulls away, dabbing under her eyes before straightening herself up, looking to see if anyone had noticed her cosy embrace with the younger Andrews. Rosie gives her a small sad smile.

“It’s good to be back.” She lets herself relax as the three of them slide into the booth, the touch of her skin hitting the red leather seats feeling familiar and comforting. She can still feel Betty’s gaze on her as the blonde sits down next to her, blinking to make sure the redhead is still here.

Rosie finds a large grin stuck on her lips as she soaks in the happy atmosphere. It’s what she'd missed the most about Riverdale; the nights like this, in Pop’s with friends and copious amounts of fries. The diner looks the exact same as it did when she left. It held a lot of memories, both good and bad.

Her eyes wander over to the table diagonally from where they were sitting. It was in that very table that her parents had taken her and Archie one cold November night to tell them that they were filling for a divorce. She was 13 and the diner smelt like eggs and coffee, it was quiet but everyone seemed to know what was happening besides the two siblings. Her mom let her have dessert, because the woman felt bad – the little girl didn’t eat that night, or for a while after.

Rosie’s eyes continue to roam to the front end of the diner, where the jukebox is perched right near the register. She remembers countless days after school in which her, Betty and Archie would stick quarters in the jukebox and play ‘September’ by Earth Wind and Fire, and dance across the tiled floor until Chuck Clayton told the entire school that Rosie danced like a loser. She was 9 and it was the first time and last time she was ever picked on. Archie simply gave him something funnier to laugh at.

Everything in this place reminds her of countless memories, enough to make her eyes sting with nostalgia. Her brother and Betty are deep in conversation when the diner bell chimes. A load of teens push through the door, filling the main floor. Rosie glances up through her lashes and her heart races at the sight.

Betty glances up and waves down someone before turning to her. “I’m sorry, I invited a few friends who were eager to see you. I hope you don’t mind.” Rosie shakes her head, glancing upwards and plastering a small smile on her face. _Here we go._

It's about 0.2 seconds before the brunette boy comes bounding straight over to her, pulling her small frame out from the booth and into his steady frame. _Boy’s_ _been working out._ Rosie returns the embrace, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Well, if it isn’t **Rosalie Andrews**.” He pulls back, giving her a wink before holding her at arm’s length and examining her.A thousand thoughts are running through his head as he glances at her; she wasn’t the same 13-year-old girl, he knew that for sure.

“Hi, Kev,” she laughs for the first time since arriving, a shit-eating grin plastering on the boy’s face. “I can tell somebody’s been hitting the gym, hottie alert!” She gawks and he rolls his eyes at her remark, taking a look at her figure.

“Please, you’re the one who’s turned into a complete smoke show.” He pushes her shoulder playfully, taking the open seat next to her and mumbling a bunch of compliments in her ear about how that’s no surprise, since she’s always been drop-dead gorgeous. Just then, Rosie watches a raven-haired girl squish into the seat next to her brother.

_She’s definitely not small town, has to be a new addition to Riverdale. She may as well have written ‘city girl’ on her forehead in black marker._

“Archiekins, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Rosie cringes at the nickname as the girl glances up at Archie, nudging him slightly. Kevin nods his head softly as the redhead girl looks up at him. _Don’t ask._

“Ronnie, meet Rosie. Rose, Ronnie.”

The girl shoots her hand across the table. Rosie wearily sticks her hand out and joins it with hers, sharing a long firm handshake. “I’m –”

“Archie’s little sister?” She finishes, looking up at Archie lovingly. Rosie nods, sensing the tension falling on the table – her blonde best friend practically burning holes in Veronica’s head.

“Are you dating my brother?” She quizzes, confusion raining over her. _Archie's never mentioned any Veronica to her. Would he really not tell her if he got a girlfriend? Was she really that out of touch with her brother?_

“No!” Betty replies before Veronica has the chance to, her eyes wide, and everyone silences at her sudden outburst. She composes herself before trying to mask her discomfort. “Ronnie is new here. She goes to RHS.”

Rosie nods, getting the feeling that something else is happening that she hasn’t figured out yet. Betty looks annoyed as she wonders why everyone thinks Archie and Veronica are dating. They aren’t right for each other, she tells herself.

“How long have you been in town?”

Veronica tilts her head, sipping her chocolate milkshake.

“Only a week, but I already feel like I’ve lived here all my life.” Her smile covers her face and Rosie simply smiles, not taking any of her words as genuine.

“You can take the girl out of the city, but you can’t take the city out of the girl.” Veronica raises her eyebrows at her remark, pursing her lips slightly. Her eyes scan the redhead as she notices that Rosie isn’t like her brother. She’s more different than she looks.

“New York, Upper East Side,” she answers, curing the girl’s curiosity. Rosie nods slowly.

“Chicago,” she replies back and Veronica nods her head, looking up at Archie – obviously not quite understanding why Rosie had left half her family to move to a different state.

“I moved with our mum after the divorce. Our parents didn’t want to do the whole custody battle debacle, so they decided half of everything, including us.” A sigh falls from Rosie's lips as she avoids any eye contact with her brother. She remembers the nights leading up to the move when their parents fought over who got who.

“Well, I’d say we’re pretty lucky to have you back. Right, Archiekins?” Veronica elbows Archie as he scratches the back of his head, the tension filling the small booth.

“I’ll cheer to that!” Kevin breaks the silence. Everyone lifts their glasses in one swift motion, clinking them together as they reach the middle.

Rosie dips her finger into the cream sitting on her shake as the others engage in conversation, too tired to make any effort.

Then, the sounds of laughter and hollering come from the front of the room as a large swarm of blue and yellow stumble into the diner, making a ruckus as the teens jump their way through the booths.

“Finally, something good to look at.” Kevin sits upright and nudges Rosie slightly. She breaks from her trance as she follows his gaze; her eyes lock on the tall raven-haired jock, her heart jumping straight into her throat as he catches her gaze, his lips turning up into a smirk and sent to her.

She feels Kevin’s long fingers jab at her sides. “Why is Reggie staring at you?” 

Her eyes widen. “Reggie? As in Reggie _Mantle_?! That’s Reggie?!” Rosie gawks, trying to hide her rosy cheeks. Reggie got **hot.**

“Oh my God, he’s coming over here.” Kevin’s eyes pop out of his head as he shakes her arm rapidly, he does his best ‘ _let’s subtly tell your best friend a cute guy is approaching you_ ’ look.

Rosie jolts upright, knocking over her milkshake glass and spilling it all over her denim shorts. She cusses under her breath and stands from the booth as quickly as she can, trying to get as far away from the boy before he sees her drenched in the chocolate shake.

Her efforts fail as her chucks slip on the tiles and her body goes hurtling towards the floor, only to be saved by a pair of arms. Rosie freezes on the spot as Reggie’s large hands rest on her waistline, his warm fingers touching the exposed skin on her hips – her skin lighting on fire at the embrace. His big brown eyes bore into hers.

“Yo, Reggie.” The boy is ripped from his thoughts and he lifts her up, setting her firmly on the ground. His hands slowly slip from her hips, stuffing them into the pocket of his black denim jeans. She looks both familiar and like a stranger. He can’t figure her out. 

“Hey,” he whispers, only loudly enough for her to hear.

“Andrews.” He nods, glancing once at the tall redhead before looking back to the girl, then back to Archie. Rosie can see the cogs moving in his head as he slowly begins to recognise who she is. A laugh escapes his lips. He can not believe what he's seeing - or, rather, _who_ he's seeing.

“Holy shit! Rosie Andrews?!”

Rosie reaches over and snatches her bag out of the booth, sprinting past the neighbouring booths, making a b-line for the front door. She pushes as hard as she can with shaky arms, before colliding with another body.

_“Rosalie?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll explain it better the reason why she came back and exactly when. But this takes place basically like, a week after school started.


	2. beanies, dads and redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four red-headed Blossom twins and Andrews siblings ruled over the playground alongside Betty, their blonde princess. They were inseparable, up until Mary left Riverdale and took Rosie with her. Now the youngest Andrews is back, but Cheryl and Betty are not the same anymore and something horrible happened to Jason.  
> Rosie wishes they could all just be together and friends again, with no tragedies, no time spent apart, no divorces, no deaths. She sighs, thinking of simpler times and wildest dreams. At least she’s back now and it’s almost enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter compared to the last one, but I just wanted to update and it's a chapter to kinda explain a bit of what happened and what's going on.

_“Rosalie?”_

She instantly recognises the voice.

“Jughead?” Rosie glances at his face, taking in all of his features and that old beanie of his. “Oh, my God!” She throws her arms around him and he freezes before hugging her back. “Still not a hugger?” She asks as she steps back and he shakes his head, smirking.

“No, but you’ve always seemed to be the exception.” Jughead chuckles. Rosie laughs. “Where were you going in such a hurry? And what happened to your shorts?” He looks at the milkshake stain on her denim shorts pointedly.

“Oh… Just…" Rosie trails. "It was an accident, me and my clumsiness. I was just trying to go back home,” she explains, shrugging. “I still have to unpack.”

He smiles once more, nodding towards the road. “I’m actually heading that way. Walk together?”

“Yeah, sure.” She smiles. They walk away from the diner, silent for only a second until Rosie realizes something. “Wait, weren’t you going to meet the gang at Pop’s?”

“No.” Jughead shakes his head. “I was just passing by there.”

“Well, why? Didn’t you want to welcome me back?” Rosie pouts playfully.

He smiles at her briefly, then shakes his head. “I didn’t know you were back.”

She knits her eyebrows. “Archie didn’t tell you?”

“No,” he replies quietly.

Rosie reflects on this for a moment. She tries to think of one good reason why Archie wouldn't tell Jughead about her comeback before coming to a simple conclusion. “I think my brother pulled on you the same thing he did to Betty, Jug,” she tells him with a soft smile. “You didn’t know I was coming back _today_?”

“I didn’t know you were coming back **_at all_** ,” Jughead says.

The smile falls from her lips. She turns to him quickly, frowning. “What? Archie really didn’t tell you? Why? It’s been decided since Jason…” She trails off, then shakes her head. “Well, since right after the fourth of July.”

“Oh… _Oh!_ That’s when…” Jughead turns to the girl and pauses. “I don’t know if I should tell you this.”

“What? Tell me what?” she demands.

“Me and your brother had… a _'falling-out',_ after the holidays.” Jughead knits his eyebrows, thinking of the best way to explain. When he sees she isn’t convinced by that answer, he just shakes his head. “You should ask your brother about what happened, Rose.”

“But, Jug –”

“Ask your brother, Rosie. Please,” he pleads, cutting her off.

“Okay,” Rosie agrees softly.

They walk in silence for a while.

“So… How was Chicago?” Jughead finally speaks, trying to ease the tension. “Were two years enough to turn you into a city girl?”

“Oh, God, _no!_ ” Rosie shakes her head and they both laugh. “I missed Riverdale so much. I’ll always be a small-town kind of girl.”

For the rest of the walk, they catch up. In the two years Rosie was away, they’d exchanged phone calls, emails and – blame Jughead’s old soul – even letters every once in a while, but it feels good talking face to face.

“Here we are,” Jughead says stopping in front of her house.

“Wanna come in?” Rosie nods her head towards the front door.

Jughead simply shakes his head. “Say hello to Mr A for me, please?”

Rosie nods again, understanding. She hugs him one last time, forcing out a sad smile. “Bye, Jug.”

"Bye, Rose."

* * *

"Rosie? Archie?" Fred calls out from the kitchen when he hears the front door open and Vegas go running straight to the entrance.

"Just me, dad," Rosie replies. She scratches the dog, giggling at his eagerness. "Hi, Vegas."

Her father walks into the hall and finds her, hugging her almost instantly. "Hi, _Roe_."

Rosie smiles softly, feeling her heart warm and full. She'd missed how he calls her 'Roe'. She finally feels at home.

"Are you going to do that every time you see me?" She laughs, hugging back.

"Yes." Fred smiles. "I like it very much."

"Good, because I like it very much too." Rosie smiles back and holds him tighter.

Finally, Fred steps back and catches sight of her dirty shorts. "What happened to you?"

Rosie groans. "Don't ask."

He laughs. "Did they pull a welcome home prank on you? Is that why you left so soon?"

"No, this wasn't the prank. Archie's prank was actually not telling Betty I was coming back today," she tells him. "I just came home to change, because I still need to go to Cheryl's house."

"Okay, you do that." He nods toward the stairs and hugs her one more time. "I missed you, kiddo. And, yes, I'll also be telling you that for a while."

"I missed you too, Dad." Rosie smiles softly.

Before she can climb the stairs, Fred adds with a sad smile. "Tell Cheryl I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

"Rosie!" Cheryl lunges herself at Rosie as soon as she walks into the older girl's room, hugging her tightly. Rosie thinks she might never let go. "I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're back; you're _actually, **finally**_ back!" Cheryl steps back with a sincere smile on her lips, still holding onto Rosie. "I missed you and seeing your beautiful hair every day."

"I missed you too, Cher," she laughs out. "So much."

"I'm happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back." Rosie looks at her, pausing. "And I'm sorry I couldn't be here before. I should've been in Riverdale these past two months; I tried to at least make it to the funeral, but my mom -"

"It's okay, Rose." Cheryl shakes her head, dismissively. She hates that she has to lie to her best friend about Jason and what happened on July Fourth, especially since Jason was also Rosie’s childhood friend, but it’s best that Rosie doesn’t know. Cheryl doesn’t want the young girl carrying that kind of secret and worrying herself sick, because the Blossom boy had yet to contact his twin sister. "I told you you didn't have to come to the funeral, it was just an empty casket being buried. You're here now, that's what matters."

Rosie sighs. "Yeah... Still, it's not okay..." She knits her eyebrows. "At least, Archie was there for you. And Betty tried to, even while she was away on the internship and even if you..." She stops herself, shaking her head. She can’t help but think of how both Betty and Cheryl had been doing all this time. "Betty... You, me, her - we used to be best friends, the unstoppable trio." Rosie's always been the neutral ground for all her friends. She had always hung out with almost every kid in Riverdale, from Betty, Archie, Kevin, Jughead, Cheryl, Jason, Reggie, Moose, Chuck, Midge, Trev, Josie, Valerie, Melody and Ethel. "After I left -"

"Rosie," Cheryl stops her. "A lot happened while you were away. Like I said, what matters is that you’re here now.” She smiles weakly. “Can we talk about something else?”

"Of course, Cher." Rosie nods.

“You have so much to catch up on! You missed an itsy bit of school, but that’s okay…”

“This is going to be awful,” Rosie sighs before Cheryl can finish. “My first year of high school and I’ve already missed the first few days…”

“Rose, stop. I’ll help you catch up!” the older girl promises. “Look, there’s still cheerleading try outs and the back to school dance. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Ok, Cherry,” the youngest breathes out. “Tell me what’s new.”

Cheryl smiles and promptly starts telling Rosie all the gossip going around RHS and Riverdale. Rosie just smiles, listening to her redhead best friend's voice.

She remembers the past summer vacation, when she was still in Chicago, trying to come home - to Riverdale. When she heard about Jason, Rosie knew she needed to be home - for good. Her mother was loaded with work, never catching a break, and she couldn't arrange for Rosie to go and move just yet. Rosie replays the conversation she'd had with Cheryl over the phone back then and then the one they had just last week, before the first day of school.

_“Well, can you make it to the back to school dance next weekend?” Cheryl asked over the phone._

_“I promise I’ll try, Cher. I don’t know exactly when I’m coming back,” Rosie said._

_“And there’s also try outs. You can’t miss that," she reminds her. "Not that you actually need to try out, I’ve already got you on the team.”_

“There’s this new girl, Veronica Lodge – _Lodge_ , Rose!” Cheryl emphasizes the last name. “As in, the one whose father was arrested,” she continues. “And seems like she takes just after her daddy, because I think she’s going for Archie.”

“What?!” Rosie is brought back to reality and focuses all her attention on her best friend. “My brother Archie?”

“I invited her to cheerleading try outs this week, but I’m regretting it already…” Cheryl sighs shaking her head.

“That’s why Betty was so jumpy when I asked if Archie was dating Veronica…” Rosie wonders out loud.

Cheryl knits her eyebrows, thinking about her former blonde best friend for a moment. She quickly recovers and clears her throat. “Well, whatever! Let's focus on what’s important: preparing your outfit for your first day!”

Rosie groans, but smiles at her anyway, following her best friend inside her closet. “Fine.”

For the next two hours, Cheryl makes Rosie try out all of her clothes while they talk and laugh and dance around.

“You accidentally poured milkshake all over yourself and ran out?!” Cheryl laughs loudly. “How did you do that, Rose?”

“I was trying to leave as fast as I could! There were a bunch of jocks there, people were staring at my red hair – I panicked!” Rosie groans. “Ugh, so much for not making a big deal of my comeback. I’ll be the talk of the school tomorrow.”

“Hey, if anyone dares say something mean to you or that upsets you, I’ll personally ensure their downfall myself,” Cheryl reassures her. “Nobody is going to mess with my best friend and not pay for it.”

“There’s no need for that, Cher.” Rosie shakes her head. “What did I say about being nice to people?”

“Of course there is!” She protests.

“Just…” The younger girl trails. “Will you be there with me?”

“Of course, _flower girl._ ” Cheryl nods, calling her by the older girl’s special nickname for her. “I’ll be by your side the whole way. _‘Redheads need to stick together’_ , remember?”

Rosie can’t help but smile. That’s something that Cheryl has been saying to her, Jason and Archie since they were little and the four red-headed Blossom twins and Andrews siblings that ruled over the playground alongside Betty, their blonde princess. They were inseparable, up until Mary left Riverdale and took Rosie with her. Now the youngest Andrews is back, but Cheryl and Betty are not the same anymore and something horrible happened to Jason. Rosie wishes they could all just be together and friends again, with no tragedies, no time spent apart, no divorces, no deaths. She sighs, thinking of simpler times and wildest dreams. At least she’s back now and it’s almost enough.

“Promise?” Rosie lifts up her pinky.

“Promise.” Cheryl locks their pinkies together and the two girls lean to press a kiss to their balled-up fists. They pull away and look at each other, bursting into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, this takes place almost a week after the first day of school. I'm splitting the events of the first episode (1x01) into two weeks, so try outs and the back to school dance still haven't happened yet. This story is canon up until Betty and Archie meet Veronica on the last day of summer vacation, the rest of it will play out a bit differently.  
> Let me know what you guys think by commenting, please! I feel like no one is reading this or finding this interesting.  
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologize if I messed up the tenses.


	3. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to your first day at RHS, baby sis.” Archie smiles once they step inside of the school.  
>  Rosie takes in the atmosphere of the high school, looking around. Growing up, she passed in front of Riverdale High more times than she could count, but she has never stepped foot inside of the building. It’s truly her first time there. She doesn’t know why she feels so frightened, these are people she grew up with and has known all her life. _Two years isn't that long, Rose, you'll be fine_ , Rosie tells herself. Sure there are probably things to rediscover and new things to see, but Riverdale is her home. She belongs there.

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Chuck Clayton exclaims to his teammates. “So, the rumours are true? Rosie Andrews, Riverdale’s sweetheart, is back in town.”

Reggie follows the other boy’s gaze to the end of the hallway, where Rosie is standing with Betty and Kevin. He stays silent, leaning on his locker.

“I think I’ll go and say hi,” Chuck continues with a smirk. “Welcome little Miss Andrews back.”

“Careful, Chuck, you don’t want a repeat of the last and only time you picked on her,” Moose warns him, laughing. “Her brother got you pretty good.”

The dark-skinned boy glares darkly. He opens his mouth to argue, but he’s interrupted by another redheaded girl’s arrival.

“Move, peasants!” Cheryl barks to the people standing in the middle of the corridor.

The students immediately clear out of her way. She moves in long, quick strides to get to Rosie.

Chuck rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he says, turning back to the Bulldogs. “Let’s just get to class.”

* * *

“Welcome to your first day at RHS, baby sis.” Archie smiles once they step inside of the school.

Rosie takes in the atmosphere of the high school, looking around. Growing up, she passed in front of Riverdale High more times than she could count, but she’s never stepped foot inside of the building. It’s truly her first time there. She doesn’t know why she feels so frightened, these are people she grew up with and has known all her life. _Two years isn’t that long, Rose, you’ll be fine_ , Rosie tells herself. Sure there are probably things to rediscover and new things to see, but Riverdale is her home. She belongs there.

“How does it feel?” Kevin asks her.

“Less terrifying than I thought it would be…” Rosie murmurs under her breath.

Archie points to one of the doors with his thumb. “I’ll go get your schedule for you, want to come?”

“We’ll take care of her,” Kevin reassures him.

Archie glances at Rosie, still unsure. His sister forces a smile and nods, letting him walk away to the Main Office. She breathes in deep, trying to calm her nerves while she watches him go.

Betty squeezes her hand. “Hey, you’ll be okay.”

She nods. “I just wish we were the same age, so I could have you guys with me in class…” Rosie says quietly.

Before Betty can reply, they hear a commotion at the other end of the hallway and they turn to see Cheryl coming towards them.

“Rosie! There you are!” The older redhead hugs her tightly, as if she hadn’t seen her the day before. When she steps back, she seems to finally notice Betty and Kevin. “Betty, Kevin.” She nods quickly, a tight-lipped smile on her lips for Rosie’s sake. She turns back to the younger girl, smiling for real this time. “Let’s go, I’ll take you to your first class.”

“Archie was getting my schedule –” Rosie gently tries to tell Cheryl, who’s tugging at her arm.

“We’ll meet him along the way. C’mon.” Cheryl shakes her head.

Rosie turns back to Betty and Kevin and mouths _“Sorry”_ while Cheryl drags her away. “I’ll catch you guys later!”

The two simply nod, understanding. Kevin silently wishes her good luck.

* * *

Rosie steps out of the classroom and finds Betty waiting for her at the door. She knits her eyebrows.

“Ugh, did Archie put you guys up to this?” Rosie questions. “Kevin walked me to class between first and second period, now _you_ are here. Should I expect anyone else?”

“Yes, Arch asked us to look out for you,” Betty reveals, laughing at her best friend’s annoyance. “He wrote down a little schedule. Kevin had first period and I have second – Archie even got a few guys from the football team to help.”

“You can’t be serious…” Rosie shakes her head.

“We would’ve done that anyway.” She shrugs, smiling. “We’ve got your back.”

“So who’s next?” The redheaded girl accepts her fate.

“Oh, it’s _Cher_ ,” Betty says, using the girl’s nickname like she’d always done. Her soft smile falters for just a second before she corrects herself. “ _Cheryl_ ’s up next.”

“Uhum…” Rosie nods, thoughtful. She watches her best friend for a moment. “Can I ask you something, Betty?”

“Of course, Rose.” Betty smiles.

“What happened while I was away?” Rosie questions. “With you and Cheryl – and even Archie and her, in case you know.”

“Well, after you left, Cheryl kind of drifted away from us – from me and Arch. She shut us out and clung to Jason, keeping him closer than ever,” Betty explains. “I guess you were our neutral ground, after all, Rose…”

“Was she mean to you all the time I was gone?” The younger girl asks worriedly.

“No!” The older girl shakes her head. “That was only after Polly and Jason. Like I said, Cheryl relied on Jason and, when he started dating Polly, she kind of lost his undivided attention. It was hard for her.”

“Still, she shouldn’t treat you badly.” Rosie lets out a breath.

“She went easy on me, compared to the way she treats some people,” Betty promises. “I understand why she acts like that; she went through a lot. Especially these last few months…” The blonde sighs. “I don’t blame her for anything; I just wish I could’ve been there for her…”

“You’re not called _the heart of Riverdale_ for nothing.” Rosie smiles at her best friend.

Betty stays silent at that, but gives her a gentle smile. The two girls stop by the door of Rosie’s next class and the blonde nods towards the room.

“This is you.” She hugs the redheaded girl. “Cheryl will come get you after, okay?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Rosie says playfully, laughing.

Betty rolls her eyes, releasing her with a smile. “Bye, Rose.”

“See you later, Betts.”

Rosie takes a deep breath and then walks into her next period.

* * *

Almost halfway through the day, Archie and the gang finally let Rosie by herself. She loves her friends very much, but she needs to prove to herself that she can be alone and be okay. So, that’s why they’ve dropped their little schedule and let her get to her classes on her own.

Rosie is at her locker, gathering her books for her next class.

“Hey,” a voice says behind her. She turns to see Reggie standing there.

“Hi,” she replies, smiling softly.

“I, uhm…” Reggie clears his throat. “I wanted to say welcome back properly, since we never had a chance to talk yesterday at Pop’s.”

“Oh...” Rosie trails, worrying her bottom lip. “That’s right.”

“Why did you run off?” Reggie asks.

A little smile makes its way to her lips. “Well, seeing as my shorts were covered in chocolate milkshake…” she begins explaining.

“Your shorts were covered in chocolate milkshake?” Reggie furrows his eyebrows. _Had he been so focused in her eyes that he didn’t notice the stain on her denim shorts?_

“Y-Yeah…” She looks up at him, nodding. She quickly makes up an explanation. “Kevin, uhm, Kevin accidentally knocked over his glass and it fell all over me.”

It’s better than saying: _“I knocked my own glass all over myself after seeing **you**.”_

“Oh, I thought you just didn’t know who I was…” he trails playfully, shrugging his shoulders.

“I knew who you were! You were the one who took a while to recognize me,” she giggles lightly. “I guess people forgot me while I was gone.”

“I would never forget you, Rosie.” He stares into her eyes for a moment. Then he shakes his head, quickly covering it up. “I mean, you used to rule the playground alongside your brother and the Blossoms.”

She doesn’t know what to say, dumbfounded by his previous words. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to answer.

“Rosie Andrews!” Moose appears out of nowhere and sweeps her into his arms, her feet slightly hanging off the floor. He puts her back down, smiling big.

“Hey, big guy.” Rosie smiles up at him.

“This guy bothering you?” He jokes, pointing a thumb at Reggie. Reggie rolls his eyes and shoves Moose playfully.

She laughs and shakes her head. “No, he isn’t. Why?” She questions with a grin. “Will you defend me from big bad jocks _like you_ picking on me?”

“I never picked on you,” Moose reminds her. The look he gives her is so soft that she can’t doubt it’s genuine. “No one ever did. Except for Chuck, but he’ll never do that again after what Andrews did.”

Rosie scrunches up her nose at the memory. “Archie shouldn’t have hit him.”

“He deserved it.” Moose shrugs.

“Well, no one’s beating up anyone anymore.” She shakes her head. “I’m trying to make a quiet return.”

“Ah, you’re _the very own light of Riverdale_ , so that will be hard,” he points out.

“Marmaduke,” she calls. He grimaces at the name, making her laugh. “Promise you won’t make a big deal of my comeback. I’m nervous enough already as it is.”

Nodding, he uses his fingertip to trace an X over his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Biting her lip, she tries not to smile, but the sparkle in her brown eyes makes it clear that she wants to.

“Alright,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. “I actually just came over here to hug you and welcome you back, munchkin. Don’t worry, you’ll fit back in just fine.” His tone is light, and Rosie can’t help but smile again. Moose has a way of making everything feel okay when, in fact, nothing is okay.

“Thank you, Mo.”

“Anytime, little A.” He salutes her. He pats Reggie – who has been watching them talk – once again, pointing to the rest of the football team as they pass by. “We’ve got to prepare for football try outs, so we’ll go now.”

“Oh, yeah!” Rosie smiles, nodding. “I’ve got to do the same with cheerleading.”

“Catch you later, Rose!” He starts to walk away, waving behind his shoulder.

“Bye!” Rosie waves back. She notices Reggie is still standing there and she opens her mouth to call him. “Reggie?”

“Let’s go, Mantle!” Moose yells, already a few feet away.

Reggie snaps his head towards the other boy, then he glances back at Rosie. She can tell he wants to say more, but can’t. He merely nods and follows his friends.

* * *

During lunch, Rosie sits with Betty and Kevin as they wait for Archie and – because Betty is a good friend to anyone and everyone – Veronica. The redheaded girl had promised Cheryl she would drive back from school with her, seeing as she wouldn’t have lunch with the other redhead. She wishes once again that they could just all be friends again, but nothing is ever easy.

“Have you spoken to Archie?” Kevin’s voice says, addressing Betty.

Rosie is snapped out of her thoughts.

“Spoken to him about what?” She asks, turning to Kevin.

“Betty didn’t tell you?”

Rosie shifts her gaze to Betty. “Tell me what?”

“She doesn’t need to know –” Betty stumbles with her words.

“Oh!” Rosie giggles at the blonde’s blushed cheeks. “If this is about Betty being _in love_ with him, then yes, I know.”

“See, Betty?” Kevin nudges her.

“I’ve known it since forever.” Rosie turns to Betty. “You’re my best friend and he’s my brother, you think I wouldn’t notice it? Besides, you told me about that when we were little girls.”

“Well, maybe you’d think I moved on…” Betty shrugs. “Or that it was just a stupid children’s crush.”

“Of course not.” The redhead shakes her head. “He asked you to marry him when we were kids, for God’s sake.”

“Yes, but you just said it yourself – we were kids!” The blonde sighs. “Kevin wants me to ask him to the back to school dance, but I don’t even know if he likes me…”

“Betts.” Rosie takes her hands. “I’ve seen you two together. My brother would have to be an idiot not to see what everyone else does. Just ask him to the dance. I’ll ask Cheryl if I can drive with her to school tomorrow, that way you two can talk.”

“There’s an issue, though…” Betty trails, trying not to get her hopes too high.

“What issue?” Rosie’s eyebrows crease.

“ _Veronica_.” Kevin rolls his eyes.

“Oh _, the city girl.”_ Rosie raises her eyebrows. She refrains from wrinkling her nose when she recalls the way Veronica had called her brother ‘ _Archiekins’_. “What? Does she know you like him?” she questions, turning to Betty.

“She wasn’t supposed to.” Her blonde best friend shakes her head, then gives Kevin a pointed look. “Kevin told her.”

“I just made it clear Betty and Archie are meant to be. That’ll make her back off,” he explains.

“Hopefully,” Rosie sighs.

“I still don’t get why you let her into our group, Betty. From what I heard, she wasn’t exactly a nice girl back in New York,” he points out.

“Everyone deserves a chance, and she hasn’t done anything bad to us.” She shrugs.

“You’re too good for your own good, Betty.” Kevin shakes his head.

Betty seems to catch something in the distance. “Veronica’s coming over, talk about something else.”

“Alright – cheerleading!” Rosie offers quickly. “Try outs are tomorrow, you’re still in?”

“In on what?” Veronica asks, sitting down at their table.

“Cheer try outs,” Kevin tells her. “Apparently, it’s still a thing.”

“I’m trying out! Betty will too, right?” She turns to the blonde.

Betty nods. “Yeah… I will.”

“What about you, Rosie?” Veronica pokes her.

“Are you kidding?” Kevin cuts in. “Of course she will. Cheryl would freak if she didn’t.”

At Veronica’s confused expression, Rosie explains. “Cheryl’s adamant about me trying out.”

“She’ll be one of our best.” Kevin winks at the redhead and she blushes at the compliment. “I know it.”

“I don’t get why Betty never tried out before.” Veronica furrows her eyebrows.

“I would love to be a cheerleading, but I just didn’t think last year would be a good time to try out,” Betty explains.

“Why? If it was because you thought Cheryl would be too much to handle on your own, don’t worry. Now you’ll have me and Rosie with you!” Veronica laughs.

“No, it wasn’t that,” Betty denies, slightly offended at the way Veronica spoke about her former redhead best friend. “I just had too much to think about. This year is the right year.”

“And it’s like Veronica said, now we’ll have each other!” Rosie smiles.

“Yeah.” Betty can’t help but smile back at her. “That’s right.”

“Now, Rosie,” Veronica starts, looking at the younger girl, “tell me more about yourself.”

* * *

“ _Get in, loser, we’re going shopping._ ”

“I can’t believe you just said that, Cher,” Rosie laughs, climbing into Cheryl’s red Impala.

Her first day is over and she’s officially survived it. She breathes out, feeling the leather seat beneath her fingers.

“Yes, I did,” Cheryl laughs back. “And, sadly, we’re not going shopping _today_. I’ll drop you off at your house, you need to rest so you can crush at try outs tomorrow, like I know you will.” Rosie listens to her words, letting herself relax from the day. She watches from the convertible as Cheryl turns on the ignition and drives away, leaving the high school behind. They drive onto the streets that were so familiar to her growing up. “We will, however, go shopping tomorrow. You’ll need a dress for the back to school dance.”

Rosie stays silent. She doesn’t want to tell Cheryl that she’s not really _that_ excited about going to the dance. She knows it will be held in Jason’s memory and she doesn’t want to let her redheaded best friend – her redheaded best _friends_ – down, but she’s not sure about attending it yet. So, she just turns to Cheryl and grins.

“Only if we stop by Pop’s after.”

“Anything for you, flower girl.” Cheryl winks. Then her gaze softens. “How was your first day? Did anyone say anything _remotely_ mean to you? I will crush _anyone_ -”

“No, Cher!” Rosie cuts her off, shaking her head with a giggle. “Everyone was really nice.”

“So… Not so bad, right?” Cheryl wiggles her eyebrows expectantly.

“No, it wasn’t,” Rosie agrees with a soft smile.

“See? I don’t know why you were so nervous.” Cheryl smiles, glancing Rosie’s way.

“Yeah, I guess so…” The younger redhead’s smile grows.

“Everything will turn out just fine. You’re home now, Rose.”

The car comes to a halt in front of the Andrews’ residence. Rosie stares at her house for a second, sighing contently. “I’m home.”

* * *

Rosie enters her house and finds it silent. Archie’s probably still on his way back from school and their father isn’t done with work yet. She climbs the stairs and goes straight to her room. Once she’s inside it, she stops and looks around, taking in her childhood bedroom. She’d done that a lot since coming back. The room is the same way she’d left it two years ago; girly decorations fit for a thirteen-year-old girl’s bedroom. She had made many memories there. Sleepovers with Betty and Cheryl, filling shelf after shelf with diaries and lyric books, stormy nights when Archie would come check on her, her parents leaving a nightlight on for her every night.

Rosie’s eyes then fall upon the boxes she has yet to unpack and she sighs, thinking of small changes and additions she wants to make to the room. Her thoughts are interrupted by movement coming from downstairs and, a beat later, Archie is stopping by her door and leaning on the frame.

“Hey, Red.” He smiles at seeing her breaking out of her trance. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Hey, Arch.” She smiles back, blowing a hair out of her face and siting down on her bed. “I was just looking at the boxes left to unpack.”

Archie throws himself beside her with a grin. “I’ll help you.” He shifts his gaze to her. “So, how was your first day?”

She grins. “Maybe I overreacted, you know… I had these stupid little fears. You turned into the perfect jock and a popular guy, Cheryl is the queen of RHS, Betty’s always been a princess…” She shrugs. “I didn’t know where I would fit, but today felt like I never left at all. I felt so comfortable there.”

“What do you mean I’m the perfect jock and a popular guy?” He frowns with confusion. “I haven’t even made it varsity yet.”

“You will.” Rosie nudges him. At the face he makes, it’s her turn to frown. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna manage football, music and working for Dad, Rose…” He trails, deep in thought. Rosie just listens to him. She’d learned that this last summer her brother had discovered a new found interest in music, which had always been one of her passions. They’d talked about it the night before. She’s thrilled about it all, because she’s always been the musical one and, now, they have one more thing in common they can do it together. “I don’t want to let him down, but I don’t know what to do…”

“You’ll find a way, big bro. I know you can. I believe in you,” she encourages with a small smile. “If I did it with cheer, my music and volley, Arch, you can too.”

Archie smiles. Rosie’s faith and belief in him, looking up to him like he’s her hero, had always made him believe anything was possible if he tried.

“Thanks, Rose.”

“Anytime.”

Silence falls between the two siblings for a moment. Rosie doesn’t mention his fallout with Jughead – though she thinks about it –, because when she tried to ask her brother about it the day before, he changed the subject. In turn, Archie doesn’t mention Grundy. He realizes this is the first time he has ever really kept a secret from Rosie, but he doesn’t want to see the disappointment on her face, the tears in her eyes when he tells her. He doesn’t want his baby sister to know how much he’s screwing up and that he’s keeping a secret that involves their presumed dead best friend, Jason.

“You got a ride back home with Cheryl, right?”

“Yeah.” Rosie nods, then goes on to explain. “I would’ve invited you, but I talked to Betty earlier, about Cheryl and everything that went on after I left… And I thought it was better not to…”

“No, that’s okay, Rose.” He dismisses, shaking his head. “I walked back home with Betty, like always.”

She refrains from making any remarks about her blonde best friend. She knows Betty will only talk to Archie about a _certain_ subject the next day. Instead, she looks around the room and her eyes fall on her brother’s backpack by her door. She eyes the notebook she’s sure is full of songs poking out of it. “Can you show me your songs now?”

Archie chuckles. “Of course.” He gives a pointed look to the journal on her bedside table in response. “If you’ll show me your new ones.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been so, so long, I'm sorry! I was planning on posting this way sooner and I promise next chapter won't take long.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tell more about who Rosie is, where she fits in the story. Also, I said I would change some things from the show, and I wanted to erase Archie's story with Grundy completely, but I realised I need it for some things in this fic. So that's why it's here, but I'll change from how it went down on the show.  
> The story is focused on Rosie, but there will be other characters' point of view as well!  
> Tell me what you think! I'm sorry, once again!!


End file.
